Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 29 (Colourful)
Colourful is the twenty-ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KATHLEEN gets the picnic stuff ready for the Hi-5 band. *CHARLI sets a picnic under the shade of a tree. *KELLIE feels low and Chats makes her feel better with a colourful bulb of a magic lamp. *CHARLI feels swoggely and does exercise to fix it. *The clowns (TIM, Kathleen and Nathan) must work together to play a tune at the circus but they can't decide who of them is going to be followed by the others. *CHARLI has a go on clown boots. *NATHAN rides a flying rainbow horse. *CHARLI plays with a flying rainbow horse and then she pretends to be one. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about two children (Kathleen and Tim) that play with a new rainbow tunnel that takes them to red land where they meet a red ladybird (Nathan), they travel together to yellow land where they meet a yellow butterfly (Charli). Gallery Kathleen_S7_E29.png Charli_S7_E29_1.png Kellie_S7_E29.png Charli_S7_E29_2.png Tim_S7_E29.png Charli_S7_E29_3.png Nathan_S7_E29.png Charli_S7_E29_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E29.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns One, two, three, four, five Colours I can see Red for Nathan Orange for Kellie Yellow for Charli Blue for Tim And last of all green for me. One, two, three, four, five Colours I can see Red for Nathan Orange for Kellie Yellow for Charli Blue for Tim And last of all green for me. One, two, three, four, five Colours I can see Red and yellow Blue and orange And last makes a rainbow for me. ;Body move #01 Come, picnic with me under a tree When we're hungry will eat 'cause I've got a treat In my basket, my picnic basket. Come, picnic with me under a tree When we're hungry will eat 'cause I've got a treat In my basket, my picnic basket. ;Word play Magic lamp with so much colour Makes us feel all warm inside When we’re feeling glum and dull We turn it on to feel all right Oh magic lamp with so much colour Everything is warm and bright. Magic lamp with so much colour Makes us feel all warm inside When we’re feeling glum and dull We turn it on to feel all right Oh magic lamp with so much colour Everything is warm and bright. ;Body move #02 When you feel all swoggely That's how I feel today You don't know what to do with yourself So you swoggle the day away. When you feel all swoggely That's how I feel today You don't know what to do with yourself So you swoggle the day away. ;Making music All together that’s a rule Play it loud or play it cool True excitement extra fun One for all and all for one Yellow, red and bright as blue Together making something new Rainbow colours different moves All in our happy dudes All together that’s a rule Play it loud or play it cool. ;Body move #03 If I can walk all silly billy If I really, really, really want to I can walk all silly willy billy Here’s what I can do I can novel my knees I can turn in my feet I can cross my legs and wobble up the street And if I can walk all silly billy Here’s one thing I know You can walk all silly billy Let’s see how you go. If I can walk all silly billy If I really, really, really want to I can walk all silly willy billy Here’s what I can do I can novel my knees I can turn in my feet I can cross my legs and wobble up the street And if I can walk all silly billy Here’s one thing I know You can walk all silly billy Let’s see how you go. ;Shapes in space Rainbow horse fly, fly, fly Magical horse, take to the sky Make my dreams come true I wanna fly with you Over the rainbow let’s fly Spread your wings and fly Watch storm clouds pass by The rainbow dust will blow Together we’ll go, over the rainbow let’s fly. Rainbow horse fly, fly, fly Magical horse, take to the sky Make my dreams come true I wanna fly with you Over the rainbow let’s fly Spread your wings and fly Watch storm clouds pass by The rainbow dust will blow Together we’ll go, over the rainbow let’s fly. ;Body move #04 Rainbow horse fly, fly, fly Magical horse, take to the sky Make my dreams come true I wanna fly with you Over the rainbow let’s fly. Spread your wings and fly Watch storm clouds pass by The rainbow dust will blow Together we’ll go, over the rainbow let’s fly. ;Sharing stories It’s red, it’s red, it’s everywhere It’s crazy but it’s fun Makes me want to play all day Now that the magic has begun. It’s yellow, yellow everywhere It’s crazy but it’s fun Makes me want to dance all day Now that the magic has begun. It’s rainbow colours everywhere It’s crazy but it’s fun Makes me want to twirl and whirl Now that the magic has begun. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about picnics Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about bulbs Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about lamps Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about circus Category:Ep about clowns Category:Ep about boots Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about playing Category:Ep about tunnels Category:Ep about ladybirds Category:Ep about butterflies Category:Ep about travelling & journeys